2007 Birdlantic Hurricane Season
The 2007 Birdlantic Hurricane Season started in April, much earlier than the official start in May, the first storm of the season being Hurricane Ara, which became a Category 4 hurricane wrecking Ducatan. The next storm was Tropical Depression 02L, which dissipated because of high wind shear. The remaining energy of 02L became 03L, becoming Tropical Storm Bernie north of Southern Duckland. Hurricane Cristal was an-overall Category 4 system, which damaged the Barrier Islands and Birdland. On June 2007, Tropical Storm Donna formed near New Yorkshire City, which circled round in a loop. The 2007 season was an-average season, much active than 2005, which Hurricane Diana boosted ACE to 200. The 2007 Birdlantic hurricane season was counted by the Florduck State Weather Meteorological Agency, with a normal number of storms. FSWMA expected 2-3 storms to hit Duckssissipi, Houduck and New Ducksmore City, which they saw with Hurricanes Bernie, Flora and Kat. The expected number of storms for every year reaches 20-22 storms each year, when El Niño starts the minimal number becomes 4-5 storms to form in the Birdlantic, while La Niña starts the auxiliary names, like in 1910, which La Niña forced to form Alpha up to Omega, while the expectations for this year from the weather agencies is a neutral for 2007, but high chances of La Niña for 2008-2010, and an El Niño for 2011-2013, which they monitor accurately. SYSTEMS: HURRICANE ARA Typhoon Keith 1997.jpg Hurricane Keith 30 sept 2000 2227Z.jpg 150px-Hurricane Keith 30 sept 2000 2227Z.jpg A Low Pressure Area formed over the Birdlandic Sea on April 7. For 2 days, it was monitored by FSWMA. On April 9, Tropical Depression 01L formed. The Ducatan Peninsula started to board up and evacuate late night of April 9. On April 10, the winds of the depression reached 70kph, and became Tropical Storm Ara by 12nn, BST. Tropical Storm Ara began to intensify nearing South Duckland and became a Category 1 hurricane on April 11. On April 12, 3pm, Hurricane Ara became a Category 3 hurricane, winds being felt at San Salvador, Ducatan. By April 13, Hurricane Ara reached peak intensity as a Category 4, making landfall on Catrina Valley, 6:30am. On April 14, Ara had weakened to a tropical storm, and dissipated on April 15. Hurricane Ara was a powerful Category 4 hurricane, since Hurricane Emilia (1900). Ara was replaced. TROPICAL STORM BERNIE Tropical Storm Allison- Eye.jpg Tropical Storm Allison- Peak.JPG A non-tropical low formed east of Candyland, Florduck on April 16. It became Tropical Depression 02L on April 17. TD 02L soon dissipated due to wind shear. The remnants of Hurricane Ara and 02L merged to form 03L, and became Tropical Storm Bernie on April 18. Tropical Storm Bernie made landfall on Houduck on April 21, and dissipated on April 22. The name Bernie was retired for political reasons, despite it was used in 2005, and replaced by Beulah. HURRICANE CRISTAL Hurricane Igor - IR - New.jpg Hurricane Igor (New).jpg A tropical wave formed on May 17, and became Tropical Depression 04L on May 20. It strengthened into Tropical Storm Cristal on May 22. Hurricane Cristal peaked to a Category 4 and dissipated on June 1. Hurricane Cristal was retired, due to the damage in Birdland and was replaced by Carmen for 2009. TROPICAL STORM DONNA Mediterranean hurricane 1983.jpg A tropical depression formed in Lake Sarafina on June 4, becoming Tropical Storm Donna, 2 days later on June 6. Tropical Storm Donna made landfall on Sarafina Valley on June 8, with winds carrying up to 85kph, heading Southwest, Donna also spawned tornadoes in areas. Donna had a record for forming in a lake, and will be replaced by David, which also got retired in 2009. HURRICANE ELENA Hurricane Elena (1985).PNG Hurricane Elena (1985) - New.jpg Tropical Depression 05L formed on June 5, making landfall on Capricos Is, Barrier on June 6, and BMA declared it as Tropical Depression Elena. On June 7, Tropical Depression Elena became a tropical storm, and became a hurricane by midnight, and residents in Houduck were advised to evacuate as soon as possible. Hurricane Elena made its 3rd and 5th landfall on Sarika City, Haima City and Meari City as a Category 3 hurricane. Hurricane Elena entered the 35deg. celsius Gulf of Yerican, and intensified into a Category 4 hurricane. Hurricane Elena made landfall on Salvador State, Houduck on June 12, and soon dissipated on June 14. The name Elena was retired by FSWMA, and was replaced by Erika for 2009. HURRICANE FLORA 415px-Hurricane Eloise.jpg Hurricane Flora (1959-Recreation).JPG Main Article: Hurricane Flora..A tropical depression became Hurricane Flora and dissipated on June 22. The name Flora was retired and was replaced with Fifi. HURRICANE GERT Hurricane Gert visible satellite loop.gif A tropical depression quickly strengthened into a tropical storm on June 24, and soon became Hurricane Gert in June 25. On June 26, Hurricane Gert made landfall on Sann Ka Lovediora, Yerican. Hurricane Gert soon dissipated: June 25-27, one of the strongest short-living storms in history. TROPICAL STORM HELA-AVIARY 1979 Hurricane Andres.jpg A tropical storm developed off the coast of Yerevan, in Birdcififc. It was named Tropical Storm Aviary by EBBWA, then it crossed the Basin into Birdlantic and was named Hela. Tropical storm Hela made landfall in Gulfport. June 29-31, 2007 HURRICANE IRIS 2001 Hurricane Iris.jpg Hurricane Iris 08 oct 2001 1922Z.jpg A tropical depression became Tropical Storm Iris on July 4, and barreled the Birdlandian Sea as a Category 3 hurricane on July 7. On July 8, residents panicked for another Hurricane Ara-sized storm which they evacuated quickly. The name Iris was retired with Ingrid for 2009. HURRICANE JEANNE 800px-Hurricane Juan.jpg After three months of inactivity, on December 1st a tropical depression became Tropical Storm Jeanne. It strengthened into a Category 3 hurricane on the open waters, and dissipated on December 8. Hurricane Jeanne was a powerful storm, neither it didnt hit land or even affect. HURRICANE KAT Hurricane Rita - Strengthening.jpg Test hurricane rita (2005).gif The strongest and last storm of the season developed near Florduck on December 12, and became Tropical Storm Kat on the next 2 hours, and on December 13, Hurricane Kat made landfall on Sarivo City, Birdland as a Category 4 hurricane. Hurricane Kat headed NorthWest, becoming a Category 5 hurricane in the Gulf. The northeast monsoon began to strike on now Super Hurricane Kat, which made residents evacuate in Houduck for another disaster. The target of Hurricane Kat was Houduck, which had a stationary front. Hurricane Kat weakened to a Category 3 hurricane, but then strengthened back into a Category 5 on December 18. On December 19, Super Hurricane Kat made landfall on Houduck and merging with a cold front which made Kat explode into a superstorm which covered Florduck, Duckssissipi, Houduck, Northern Yerican, Southern Duckbama, Whyduck City, in feet of snow, wind and rain. Hurricane Kat suddenly dissipated on December 22, when it was destroyed by a stronger cold front, and spawned blizzards in many areas, and the Federal States o Duckland had a snowy Christmas, and President Ivan Santi S. Ducksmore had declared a State of Calamity. Damages took until February 2008 to finish the back-up and snow clearing of the roads, and many lakes, including Lake Sarafina, turned into ice, when cleared by back-up operations from Birdland and many countries, and was unsafe. One resident had leg injury when he broke the ice and almost drowned in the lake, but was saved by special workers who helped cleaned the snow away. The damages from Hurricane Kat was cleaned in September 2008, when all the snow had melted and had turned into 20-ft. floods in Houduck, Duckssissipi, and Florduck. Hurricane Kat had also freezed the Virida State County, when the Sea including the statue of Vanessa Jernandez was all covered in ice and snow. The damages were finally fixed in 2010, reaching §10trillion in damages. Hurricane Kat was replaced with Kate for 2009. Storm Names: See 2005 Birdlantic hurricane season. Names we’re retired are seen in the systems below. Category:Birdlantic hurricane seasons